


Murder House

by loseresclub



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Love, Multi, Other, Rape, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: “ Jane Byers and her family moved to Los Angeles California living at the most known house rumors to be haunted called the Murder House. Now starting a new school was going to be a pain in the ass for Jane until she meets a black-haired boy named Mike Wheeler, who has full of secret. Little did she knows her fate was about to change. “





	1. Chapter 1

Jane opens her chocolate brown eyes, and gasp not knowing what’s happening. “ Oh sorry sweetheart didn’t mean to. “ the voice was Joyce Byers, the mother of Jane. Her brothers already out of the minivan her oldest brother Jonathan help with the bags, she got herself out of the car she took her backpack and MacBook. She back forward and glare at the house “ What’s wrong, scare? “ Will tease, who was on the porch “ As if. “ Jane blurted out as she got up the steps she felt unnatural feeling going through her feet but play it off and continue walking, Will turns the knob and pushes the door they took the first step, “ Cool. “ Will looks around Jane shiver she caught the feeling again “ Yeah cold, where the heck is the thermos? “ her voice shake, but she didn’t hear a reply from Will. “ Umm Will? “ Jane called, along with the boxes and white blankets that cover the items of furniture, she heard whispers coming from the halls Jane puts down her things, she follows it “ Will. “ she cried, there’s no reply “ This isn’t funny. “ she hates when her brothers pull tricks, her being the only girl beside her mother wasn’t easy. Hogging at the bathroom and fighting over the main tv. Jane wishes she could be the only child. She stopped where a red ball roll up and stopped Jane made a confused face she grabs it and glare at it. When suddenly she heard children laughing behind her back she turns quickly, there was nobody. Out pops Will as he took heavy breath Jane startled and drop the red rubber ball. “ Are you alright? “ he asked, “ I thought you were… “ Jane paused Will turns her direction “ Come on you need to check this out. “ he grabs her hand taking her the basement, a strange black haired boy watch them going inside, he was on the staircase a wide smile appeared on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

She could smell the stench of the room, Jane gap wanting to leave but Will pulls back. “ Jane, please. “ Will begged, Jane nods and cover her nose keep walking down. It was black Will turns on the light, the lights flickers. Jane froze up there were mutilated animals in a jar some are unborn babies. “ Was this a butcher place. “ Jane questioned, they walk passed the tools cover in dried blood “ What kind of butcher have dead babies? “ Will said, “ There you are…” Joyce became quiet when entering the basement. “ Holy shit! “ Jonathan shouts, “ I’m going to call the landlord about this. “ Joyce said, as she walks the steps “ You’re just gonna leave it here? “ Jonathan asks, “ Don’t touch nothing, you could catch something. “ Joyce order. Joyce climbed the steps out of nowhere a brown-haired woman who probably on her thirties appeared sitting down, a cigarette around her mouth she inhales smoke escapes then she lets out the smoke. " Um... who are you? " Joyce spoke, who wasn't expected a visitor to come. " Kare Wheeler... " there was an awkward paused " Your neighbor from across the street, " she said, Joyce had a later reaction and greeted her " Oh, hi the names Joyce Byers. " she introduces herself shaking Karen's hand they let out. " Sorry I didn't expect for a visitor. " Joyce admits, " Oh sorry I walk into your band new your home Holly couldn't resist meeting new neighbors." Joyce raised a brow " Holly? " she spoke, " My daughter she's always in people's business. " she said, getting rid of the cigarette. " Hello!" Holly said behind Ms. Byers she jumps. She looked at the girl not judging the girl's appearance Holly walk to her mother side. " Sweetheart goes outside let me talks to Ms. Byers, " she told her child and left the room. " She's friendly. " Joyce stutter, " Friendly and a pain in my ass. If the doctors could have told me sooner I have... " Karen stopped talking " I have to go now." " as she got up from the chair headed to the front door. Joyce was confused before Karen left she added, " This house has too many memories. " she closes the door behind her, Jonathan came in " What's that about? " he asks, " Nothing. " she told her son.

 

.......

Later, Jane went to her new room she lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. Joyce came in carrying boxes " Great to have your own room. " she chuckled, " Forgetting the smell of Will's dirty sock, yeah... " she said, getting up. " Good, here's your stuff. " she passed the box to Jane. She got startled how heavy box was. When Joyce was about to leave " Hey, mom... " Joyce turns " Yes? " " Do you feel like someone or something watching us? " Joyce sigh " No. " " Okay, I don't want your stuff still in the boxes. " she reminds her, Jane nods then her mother left. Jane puts her makeup and perfume on her corner " Nice room. " Jane heard an unknown voice she turns and spotted a freckles black head boy standing beside her door. " Who are you?" Jane panics and grabbed the sharpest thing she could reach. " Woah, I'm not a robber I only want peace. " his raised his hands up. Somehow Jane trusts him and lets him speak " I'm Mike short for Michael I thought you needed a friend. " " Why would you said, that? " she questioned, " Well some well most people are an ass at school that's the reason I'm homeschool. " " Wow, I wish my mom would do that to me. " she said, " My name Jane. " she reached out her hand, the boy shook her hand. Jane has high hopes about this boy.


End file.
